Kopazo
Kopazo is a form where all The T-Fighters form into one being. He is the strongest of the T-Fighters. Any T-Fighter can turn into him. As long as they're living that is. If there are multiple T-Fighters alive only the strongest can turn into Kopazo. Kopazo is basically a combination of all the souls of the T-Fighters, summoned by the user. About Kopazo was created as a way to save Kotaz's life. Kotaz needed more power to defeat Jaaku , so what was left of Topazo's existence combined with him in the limbo before non-existence. As the others were making their Fusion , Kopazo showed up and held Jaaku off. Then he was shot through the stomach and separated back to Topazo and Kotaz. Topazo took the blast and then fully morphed with Kotaz, increasing Kotaz's strength. Power Not Yet Unleashed Kopazo has much potential like Kotaz. Kotaz keeps training so he can unlock Kopazo's full power. Own Being Kopazo, when changed into by Kotaz, now becomes his own being. With a different personality and everything. But Kotaz is still in control mainly. This happened due to a lot of time spent as Kopazo. TJ and Taffy Join The Fusion Over time Kopazo made TJ and Taffy's souls and powers part of him. Now he is a lot stronger. Fighting Froz! An Ice-Jin Savior!? Kopazo immediately went all out to finish it quickly. But he didn't. When Nikad and charged their attacks, Kopazo knocked Froz off balance, so he couldn't fire his Death Ball. But after throwing Froz at the attack, he was going to absorb it. So Kopazo grabbed Froz and held him still. Before the attacks hit, Kopazo was pushed out of the way by Froz. Froz took the hits for Kopazo, saving him. Merazo! Merazo is another form of Kopazo, where Merohan is the leader of the fusion. It was created during the fight with Kaliz. Then Merazo killed Kaliz. Attacks Weak *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk *Dodon Ray *Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Death Beam *Wolf Fang Fist *Rush Blaster *Electro Shocker Intermediate *Special Beam Cannon *Kaio-Ken x3 *Tri-Beam *Spirit Ball *You Might Die This Time *Nova Strike *Final Flash *Super Kamehameha *Maximum Negative Destroyer - -A ball of energy that absorbs pure energy and destroys negative energy only can be performed by some one pure of heart and that has achieved Super Saiyan maximum Strong *Beam Sword Slash *True Kamehameha *Kaio-Ken x20 *Big Bang Attack *Eraser Gun *Neo Tri-Beam *Hellzone Grenade *Death Ball *Genocide Breaker *Revenge Blaster Ultimate *Supernova *Spirit Bomb *Big Bang Kamehameha *Final Explosion *Final Burst Cannon *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Stardust Breaker *Heat Dome Attack *Super Kaio-Ken *Spinning Barrage of Death Finisher *Final Kamehameha *100x Big Bang Kamehameha *T-Ultimate Blast *Future Kamehameha Others *Flight *Telepathy *Zenkai *Regenration *Ki Sense *Anti-Ki Forms *Super Kopazo *Ascended Super Kopazo *Super Kopazo 2 *Super Kopazo 3 super kopazo 2.png|Super Kopazo Super Kopazo adult.png|Ascended Super KopazoJ2 Kopazo.png|Super Kopazo 2 gogeta_ssj3_by_spongeboss-d30spy8.png|Super Kopazo 3 Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Reincarnations Category:Saiyans Category:T-Fighters Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles